marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Felix Blake
Felix Blake was a loyal and dedicated Level 7 Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.. He was tasked by Director Nick Fury to find Item 47, one of the Chitauri Guns that were left behind during the Battle of New York. He sent Jasper Sitwell as a field agent to retrieve it, but Sitwell ended up recruiting the people who stole it, Benjamin Pollack and Claire Wise, into S.H.I.E.L.D., appointing Wise as Blake's assistant. During the hunt for the Clairvoyant, Blake assisted Coulson's Team under the orders of Victoria Hand, however, this mission nearly cost Blake his life due to an encounter with Deathlok, who broke his spine. Blake was taken to a hospital, where he recovered from most of his injuries, tough the extensive damage rendered him paraplegic. Once he left the hospital, Blake found out that S.H.I.E.L.D. collapsed during the HYDRA Uprising and, wanting to protect mankind using extreme measures, he founded the Watchdogs, unknowingly becoming HYDRA's pawn. Biography Item 47 a mission]] Agent Blake was assigned by Nick Fury to retrieve a Chitauri weapon found and used for bank robbery by two civilians after the Battle of New York. Along with Jasper Sitwell, Blake tracked down the two robbers and sent Sitwell to intercept them and collect the alien weapon. Much to Blake's disappointment, when Sitwell returned to the base, he had not killed the two robbers; instead recruiting them as Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.. Claire Wise, one of the two, was assigned to be Blake's new assistant, but, among not having any particular capability, was not skilled enough to make coffee, much to Blake's annoyance.Marvel One-Shot: Item 47 Chitauri Virus ]] Blake received Level 7 clearance and learnt that Phil Coulson had survived his attack during the Attack on the Helicarrier. Blake was Coulson's contact when Coulson's Team retrieved a Chitauri Helmet infected with an alien virus. Blake relayed S.H.I.E.L.D.'s orders to dispose of Coulson's infected team-mate Jemma Simmons, Coulson pretended not to receive the order on the chance that Simmons could perfect her own cure. Afterwards, Blake arrived on the Bus to take the Chitauri helmet away to a secure S.H.I.E.L.D. facility. He claimed that Coulson's excuses for not speaking to him were foolish and obvious as there were other S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents listening to the conversation. He warned Coulson that if he continued to pull such stunts, the higher-ups at S.H.I.E.L.D. could take his team away from him, whether he liked it or not. Coulson seemed surprisingly confident however and Blake remarked that he didn't sound like the Phil Coulson he once knew. As Blake left he gently touched Coulson's car Lola.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.06: FZZT Hunt for the Clairvoyant and Jasper Sitwell]] Agent Blake was called to the Bus from a S.H.I.E.L.D. Aircraft Carrier by Phil Coulson. As the Bus flew over the North Pole, Coulson had a meeting with Blake that also included Agents Victoria Hand, Jasper Sitwell, John Garrett, Antoine Triplett, Grant Ward, and Melinda May to discuss a plan to learn the identity of the Clairvoyant using Index rejects. Blake was skeptical about the idea of there being a real Clairvoyant. Blake later witnessed Skye become a Level 1 S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. ]] As part of the plan, Blake was randomly chosen to be May's partner as they investigated whether Thomas Nash was the Clairvoyant. As they walked together, Blake asked May what her zodiac sign was, trying to learn why the two of them were selected to work together. May reminded him that the choice was completely random. The two went to Tranquility Bridge, an assisted living home in Macon, Georgia. When they arrived Blake was unimpressed and asked if they were here to talk to a doctor rather than a patient as he knew the patients would likely be comatose or mentally challenged. Attacked ]] While in the facility, Blake was attacked by Deathlok. During the battle, Blake fired a full round into Deathlok's chest, which seemingly had no effect. He was able to shoot a tracker in Deathlok before being strangled. Blake attempted to explain to Mike Peterson that he could still be saved and that he had a son that missed him. Deathlok responded that Mike Peterson was dead, and then threw Blake against the ground and veritably caved in Blake's abdomen with his prosthetic leg. May was able to defend herself and Deathlok escaped before May got medical attention for Blake.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.16: End of the Beginning Blake was brought to the Hub to receive medical attention. His condition was described as critical. It is assumed that he was then moved to a S.H.I.E.L.D. Trauma Facility. When Agent Antoine Triplett saw Jemma Simmons hide her research on GH.325 from him, he told her that Blake got his ribs caved-in, and his blood would be on her if she did not share her research.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.17: Turn, Turn, Turn HYDRA Uprising Agent Blake had his suspicions about a conspiracy involving some of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s high-ranking agents. He told Victoria Hand that he believed Phil Coulson's team were double agents because of their disrespect for S.H.I.E.L.D. procedures. Blake and Hand kept their doubts to Coulson's loyalty secret, even though Blake was injured, until the HYDRA Uprising began. This led Hand to order the death of Coulson's team. Watchdogs Blake then recovered, despite being confined to a wheelchair. He then founded the Watchdogs, becoming their leader. However, he communicated with them via hologram, in order to hide his wheelchair. He supplied them with weapons, such as Nitramene.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.14: Watchdogs Deal with Giyera To be added Personality Agent Blake is a serious agent, who tends to do everything by the book, leaving no space for creativity. As with all agents, he is a well trained in intelligence affairs and, possibly, in armed and unarmed combat. It appears that Agent Blake has a notable taste for coffee; he asked to Claire Wise if she knew how to make coffee just after she was assigned to be his assistant,and when he was in the Bus with the other S.H.I.E.L.D. agents he said he needed more coffee. Abilities *'Expert Marksman': Blake was able to shoot Deathlok without error when he was attacked. *'Master Tactician': Blake studied video footage of the robberies that used Item 47 to know how to capture the assailants. When Phil Coulson needed advice on how to proceed during his search for the Clairvoyant, he asked Blake for advice. Blake, thinking while in battle, took the time to change from bullets to Tag Rounds so Deathlok could be tracked. Equipment Weapons *' ': The Smith & Wesson M&P pistol is the standard sidearm carried by S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, and as such, Blake carried it during his field missions. He used the weapon to shoot at Deathlok in Georgia, and seeing he could withstand bullets, he used one of Leo Fitz's Tag Rounds to, at the very least, allow S.H.I.E.L.D. to track Deathlok. Relationships Allies *S.H.I.E.L.D. (First Incarnation) **Nick Fury - Director **Maria Hill - Deputy Director **Victoria Hand † - Colleague **Jasper Sitwell † - Colleague **Claire Wise - Enemy turned Assistant **Benjamin Pollack - Enemy turned Colleague **Coulson's Team ***Phil Coulson - Colleague ***Melinda May - Colleague ***Leo Fitz - Colleague ***Jemma Simmons - Colleague ***Skye - Colleague ***Grant Ward † **Garrett's Team ***John Garrett † - Colleague ***Antoine Triplett † - Colleague *Watchdogs - Leader *Giyera Enemies *HYDRA **Jasper Sitwell † - Former S.H.I.E.L.D. Colleague **Centipede Project ***John Garrett † - Former S.H.I.E.L.D. Colleague ***Grant Ward † - Former S.H.I.E.L.D. Colleague ***Deathlok - Attacker *S.H.I.E.L.D. (Second Incarnation) **Phil Coulson - Former Friend turned Enemy **Leo Fitz **Alphonso Mackenzie **Secret Warriors ***Lincoln Campbell ***Daisy Johnson *Advanced Threat Containment Unit *Inhumans Appearances In chronological order: *''Marvel One-Shot: Item 47'' *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' **''Season One'' ***''FZZT'' ***''End of the Beginning'' ***''Turn, Turn, Turn'' (mentioned) **''Season Three'' ***''Watchdogs'' Behind the Scenes *Agent Blake provides the briefing at the entrance of the exhibit called Avengers S.T.A.T.I.O.N. (Scientific Training and Tactical Intelligence Operative Network), located in New York.Marvel's 'Avengers' S.T.A.T.I.O.N. exhibit References Category:Marvel One-Shot: Item 47 Characters Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Grey Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents Category:Level 7 Category:Heroes Category:Villains